Stories of Eleanor
by Shirayuki07
Summary: Summary is inside. I don't own any shows, books, movies, or games that's mention. I only own my OCs. Enjoy!
1. How It All Began - 4

_**Character Info  
**_**Adoptive Name:** **Eleanor Hoshi ****Holt**  
**Biological Name: Eleanor Hoshi Motomiya  
****Narnian Name: ****Aylin****  
Alias: Twilight  
****Musician Name: Tsuki****  
****Fae Name: ****Eva  
Incarnation: Ayame, Supreme Princess of Beasts**  
**Birthday: December 21, 1991  
****Blood status: Half-Blood**_**  
**_**Gender: Female  
Secondary Gender: Alpha-Omega**_**  
**_**Species: ****¾ Human (Metamorphmagus), ¼ Fox Demon, and ½ Galra****  
****Biological Human Appearance:** A slender teen with pixie-cut spiky dark brown with maroon bangs, fox-like ears and tail, light tanned skin with small sickle-shaped marks of blue on her cheekbones, and violet eyes. Plus, a scar on her forehead above her left eye and a huge scar on her chest. On her left palm is a mark of a snowflake. A burn mark on her left shoulder and extending down to her wrist.  
**Metamorphmagus Human Appearance: **A slender teen with pixie-cut spiky light brown hair, fox-like ears and tail, light tanned skin with small sickle-shaped marks of blue on her cheekbones, and honey brown eyes. Plus, a scar on her forehead above her left eye and a huge scar on her chest. On her left palm is a mark of a snowflake. A burn mark on her left shoulder and extending down to her wrist.  
**Galra Appearance: **A slender teenager with pixie-cut length white hair, fox-like ears and tail, pale shade of purple skin with a fine, thin fur coated her body, small sickle-shaped marks of blue on her cheekbones, and honey brown with yellow sclerae. Plus, a scar on her forehead above her left eye and a huge scar over her heart. On her left palm is a mark of a snowflake. A burn mark on her left shoulder and extending down to her wrist.  
**Demon Appearance:** A slender teenager with mid-back length spiky violet hair with fox-like ears and tail, light tanned skin with small sickle-shaped marks of blue on her cheekbones, and blue eyes with black slits. Plus, a scar on her forehead above her left eye and a huge scar on her chest. On her left palm is a mark of a snowflake. A burn mark on her left shoulder and extending down to her wrist.  
**Biological Fox Appearance:** A female fox with spiky dark brown fur with maroon bangs with small sickle-shaped marks of blue on her cheekbones and violet eyes. On her left paw is a mark of a snowflake. A burn mark on her left shoulder and extending down to her wrist.  
**Metamorphmagus Fox Appearance: **A female fox with spiky light brown fur with small sickle-shaped marks of blue on her cheekbones and honey brown eyes. On her left paw is a mark of a snowflake. A burn mark on her left shoulder and extending down to her wrist.  
**Home World: **Earth  
**Other Residences: **Altea. Daibazaal. Digital World. Spirit World. Land of Departure. Castle Oblivion.  
**Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
**Likes:** Peace, making friends, helping those in need, Best friends: Pidge, V-mon, Fenris, Ignis, Celestial Beasts, Yubel, Ken, Keisuke, making her friends happy, staying positive, light and the good side of darkness, friendship, justice, and children, learning different types of magic, playing her guitar.  
**Dislike: **Evil, Saints, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being unless, being insulted/teased, being left out, bullies, manipulators, thunder, and lightning.  
**Hobbies:** Reading, Dueling, engineering, hunting, drawing, Beyblading, repairing Beyblades, pulling pranks, fixing machines, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places, and pulling pranks, engineering.  
**Good Habits:** not talking to strangers, helping others, and knows what's right and wrong.  
**Bad Habits:** Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language.  
**Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, mechanic, talking to animals, eidetic memory.  
**Weaknesses:** Weak heart to tainted darkness, worries about family and friends, animals, chocolate, macaroons, weak immune system, selective mute, anxiety disorder, trust issues, asthma.  
**Family:  
**Father: Samuel Holt (adoptive father). Seiya Motomiya. Alfor (father-in-law) †.  
Mother: Colleen Holt (née Andrews, adoptive mother). Rosella Motomiya (née Muto). Melenor (mother-in-law) †.  
Brother(s): Matthew Holt (older adoptive brother). Kōga Motomiya (biological older brother). Davis Motomiya (biological older brother by 2 hours). Tala Ivanov (older brother figure). Kai Hiwatari (older brother figure). Ian Papov (older brother figure). Brayn Kuztenov (older brother figure). Spencer Sergei (older brother figure).  
Sister(s): Allura (sister-in-law). Calina Kokoro (Nobody, older sister figure). Katie "Pidge" Holt (adoptive older sister).  
Aunt(s): Alexis Muto (née Rhodes). Ginny Muto (née Weasley). Zoe Kanbara (née Orimoto, aunt figure). Seika Motomiya.  
Uncle(s): Harry Muto (Harry Potter). Jaden Muto. Kouji Minamoto (uncle figure). Kouichi Kimura (uncle figure). Takuya Kanbara (uncle figure). Tommy Himi (uncle figure). JP Shibayama (uncle figure).  
Cousin(s): James Muto. Albus Muto. Lily Muto. Keisuke Muto.  
Grandfather(s): Yugi Muto. Davis Motomiya †. Luke Holt (adoptive grandfather). Aaron Andrews (adoptive grandfather).  
Grandmother(s): Camellia Muto (née Nightingale). Amber Motomiya (née Mori) †. Angela Holt (née Alva, adoptive grandmother). Benedetta Andrews (née Leone, adoptive grandmother).  
**Mate:** Lance  
**Servamp:** Hellfire of Chaos (Ignis)  
**Familiar****:** Fenris (Church Grim).  
**Occupation(s):** Keyblade Master of Harmony. Blader. Duelist. DigiDestined of Harmony. Huntress. Eve of Chaos. Alpha of Untied Heart. Member of X-Men. Performer of Cirque Du Freak. Member of the Blade of Marmora. Paladin of Voltron.  
**Alignment:** Good  
**Goal:** Figure out her place in life  
Find her family  
**Allies:** V-mon, Tsubasa, Ignis, Lycan, Calina, Lunamon, Fenris, Guilmon, Dorumon, Keisuke, Ayame, Akira, Celestial Beasts, Yubel, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Davis Yolei, Cody, Ken, Veemon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, family, Hunter Organization, Vanitas, Xion, Suzume, Esmeralda, Kai, Tala, Spencer, Ian, Bryan, Tyson, Hilary, Max, Ray, Daichi, Riku, Sleepy Ash, Old Child, Doubt Doubt, Mother, Lawless, World End, All of Love, Tetsu, Mikuni, Misono, Mahiru, Licht, X-Men, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, numerous Final Fantasy and The World Ends with You characters, numerous Disney characters, Allura, Keith, Pidge, Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Coran, Blade of Marmora, Kolivan, Ulaz, Thace, Antok, Regris, Krolia, Voltron Coalition, Platt, Chulatt, Plachu, Chuchule, Layla, Darren, Evra, Mr. Crepsley, Cirque du Freak, Vampire Clan, BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, Kamemon.  
**Enemies: **Evil Digimon, Akuma, rival Demon Packs, Steve "Leopard" Leonard, Vampaneze.  
**Power(s): **Enhanced senses. Magical abilities. Psychic abilities. Heal. Visions about danger. Seeing and hearing spirits. Acrobacy. Superhuman endurance. Superhuman strength. Controlling the elements. Parselmouth. Control over dark and light Beasts. Control over Cosmos.  
**Weapon:** Dagger. Twin Fangs (Dual Orichalcum Tessens). Keyblade of Blazing Phoenix and Blizzard Wolf (Dual Keyblades). Pegasus Comet. LionSoul. Orichalcum Shurikens. Orichalcum Senbons. Orichalcum Windmill Shuriken. Orichalcum Kunais. Summoning scrolls. Smoke bombs. Exploding pouches. Staff. Marmora Blade. HeartGuard (Orichalcum shield). Talismans. Broom (1st Lead). Claws and black boots (2nd Lead). Naginata (3rd Lead). Headset (4th Lead). Shield (5th Lead). Dual Baryards.**  
Nickname(s): **Ella. Kit (members of Blade of Marmora's nickname). Hoshi (Kōga's nickname). Sestra (Kai's nickname). Loba (Tala's nickname). Fang (Spencer's nickname). Violet (Bryan's nickname). Yuki (Ian's nickname). Elle (Pidge's nickname). Dawn (Ren's nickname). Nyx (Hisoka's nickname). Cariño (Lance's nickname).  
**Beyblade:** Radiant Pegasus  
**Bit Beast:** Tsubasa  
**Digimon Partner(s): **V-mon (female)  
**Human Form: **Bellamon  
**Beast Form: **Ryumon  
**Fusion Form: **Mikomon

**Summary: Stories of Eleanor's life. This one is about how Eleanor met the Holts.**

_**Eleanor: Age – 4  
Pidge: Age – 4  
Matthew: Age – 6**_

Eleanor was floating in a black and purple space. She couldn't remember how she got here. The last thing that she remembered was running through the woods with her brothers, trying to get away from the abbey. But as the guards were catching up to them, her brothers told her to run ahead as they distract the guards. So, Eleanor ran as fast as she can, but as she was running a strange portal opened in front of her and was sucked into it.

After floating for a while, she was surrounded by a gold light, also hearing a lion's roar, taking her somewhere else.

**A Little While Later…**

Eleanor began to wake up and stood up with a headache.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice of a boy asked.

Eleanor looks to her left and found herself looking at a boy who's a couple years older. He had with pale skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Eleanor asked, sensing that she could trust him.

"I'm Matt." The brunette answered.

"You're awake." the woman said who looked like the boy, "You gave us quite a fright when we found you passed out like that. I'm Colleen and this is my husband, Sam, what's your name."

"C-Eleanor." Eleanor answered as her fox ears twitched.

"Are those fox ears and tail real?!" a girl who's the same age as her asked.

"Yeah, I had them for as long as I can remember." Eleanor answered, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Where are your parents?" Sam asked the fox-girl.

"Don't have any." Eleanor whispered, "They were killed when I was baby by some bad people."

The answer pulled the strings in Colleen and Sam's hearts.

"Do you know why?" Sam asked the Hybrid.

"I guess it was because of my powers." Eleanor said looking at her hands.

"Powers?" Colleen asked, confused before Eleanor nodded.

Eleanor nodded and closed her eyes, focusing. After a while, a ball of light appeared, floating. All the Holts gasped in shocked at the sight.

"They wanted to me to do bad things, but I didn't want to. So, my friends helped me escape." Eleanor muttered before the ball of light disappeared, "Please don't send me back."

"Sam, we're adopting her." Colleen declared.

Sam sighed, knowing that once Colleen sets her mind on something, there's no changing it.

"So, what do you say, Narumi?" Sam questioned.

The young Hybrid look towards family with a confused look.

"Would like to apart of our family?" Collen asked with a smile.

Family?

That word sounds so unfamiliar to her.

Yet, it made her feel warm and happy.

"Yes, please." Eleanor nodded as she changed her hair and eye color to match Pidge's.

"Welcome to the family, Ella." Sam smiled, while shocked that Eleanor could do that.

"Yea, I have another sister!" Matt exclaimed.

"And I'm a big sister!" Pidge squealed.


	2. Servamp Contract - 11

_**Summary: This one is how Eleanor and Hellfire met and became her Eve.**_

_**Servamp Contact**_

_**Eleanor: Age – 11  
Pidge: Age – 11  
Matthew: Age – 13**_

Eleanor was running down through the forest dressed in a blue t-shirt with faded shorts, black boots.

"I love the forest!" Eleanor smiled as Chibimon popped out of her backpack.

"You always seem to love forests a lot." Chibimon commented before Eleanor came to stop.

"I can't explain it, but I always feel at ease when running in the forest." Eleanor replied.

Turning the to her left, she looked to ahead and found a hurt man with long red hair tied in a ponytail. He was dressed in a red shirt with a black leather jacket, jeans, and black boots.

"Who's that?" Eleanor asked, walking to the man.

"He looks hurt." Chibimon pointed out, seeing scuff marks all over it.

"Hey are you okay." Eleanor said going to "Healer Mode".

Not getting an answer, Eleanor rubbed her hands together. Soon light green-blue spread throughout her hands. Once she places her hands on the man's chest, his wounds began to heal.

An hour later after helping the stranger, he woke up still in the forest.

"You're awake." Eleanor commented.

"Who are you?" the stranger asked.

"I'm Eleanor, but everyone calls me Ella." The Child of Harmony answered, giving him a beef jerky, "I found you hurt and healed."

"Thank you for helping me." the man said.

The man looked shock for a moment, could've sworn that he saw someone he knows in her place.

"But, if you don't mind me asking you…" Eleanor trialed off before sniffing him, "How come you don't smell like a Human?"

"How can you tell?" the man asked shocked.

"Don't know." Eleanor shrugged, "I was adopted."

"Well, to start off, you're a Fox Demon." The man said, looking at her fox ears and tail, "By the looks of it, you're only ¼."

"That answers one question." Eleanor mumbled.

"But how did you know?" Chibimon said, getting protective.

"Throughout my years, I've met others like your partner." The man explained, "But never came across someone like Ella."

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked, worry.

"Ella did you feel anything different lately?" the man asked the Hybrid.

"Well, when I was walking home from school the day before, a voice in my head kept telling _"Don't go the usual route, take the other route._ _"_." Eleanor explained, scratching her head, "So, I did."

"Hang on, there was a huge car crash that day on your usual route." Chibimon remembered, "Mama and Papa Holt were thankfully that you took another way home."

"Let me guess, the same thing happened." The man guessed, "That lead you to find me."

"Yeah." Eleanor shyly.

"I believe that we were supposed to meet, Ella." The man smiled, "I guess that I should start from the beginning."

He then gestured the Hybrid to sit down.

"To start off, my name is Hellfire of Chaos." Hellfire introduced, "I'm called a Servamp."

"What's a Servamp?" Eleanor asked.

"It's short for **Ser**vant **Vamp**ires, we were told that me and my siblings the first original vampire siblings to exist in the world. However, we were humans changed into immortal vampires by a certain human hundreds of years ago." Hellfire said with frowned, "There are only eight Servamps in existence. The first seven each represent the seven deadly sins, while the eighth was given a different representation. You can guess that the eighth is yours truly."

"So, since your name is Hellfire of Chaos, then you must represent Chaos." Eleanor concluded.

"Correct." Hellfire smiled, "You're smart for a Youngling your age."

Eleanor blushed at the comment, making her Chibimon laughed.

"Anyway, all the Servamps have street names, given names or nicknames. The given names were given by the Creator of the Servamps. When they aren't serving someone, they're referred to by their street name or the sin that they represented. All Servamps are able to change into animals." Hellfire continued.

"What's your animal form?" Chibimon asked.

"I can turn into a dragon, but I preferred to stay a small dragon to travel around better." Hellfire replied.

"That's so cool!" Eleanor smiled.

"Yes, it is." Hellfire chuckled, "Usually we change into our animal forms when exposed to sunlight. But we can freely switch between our human forms and animal forms at will."

"But what's that got to do with me?" Eleanor asked as her ear twitch.

"Like I said before Servamp is a combination of the **Ser**vant and **Vamp**ire, which means we're vampires who serve a master (human) or Eve." Hellfire explained, "There are four conditions to make contract with a Servamp. 1. Give the vampire a name. 2. Give the vampire a present. 3. Call the vampire it's given name when they're in their human form. 4. Makes the vampire drink the blood of the contractor who has done the three conditions."

"So, you're saying that you want to make a Contract with me?" Eleanor questioned.

"Yes." Hellfire nodded, "With your permission of course."

The Hybrid thought for a moment about the idea.

"What are some things that I should know?" Eleanor asked, "Also what will happen once the Contract is done?"

"Once the Contract is fulfilled the two will be connected by a chain that binds our neck and Eve's wrist or ankle." Hellfire answered, "The chain will appear whenever the we drink our Eve's blood. We can only drink the blood of our Eve and our power depends on strength of the will of our Eve."

"But there's more." Chibimon guessed.

"Yes, like I said before if the Eve's will is strong, then we will get a significant power up." Hellfire frowned, "But is the Eve's will is weak, then the we will get weak. Our natures will change depending on who we have Contract with. That also includes our reasons for fighting. We are obliged to listen to our Eve, but there are times where we can refuse to follow the order even if the Eve forced us."

"But there are some drawbacks?" Eleanor guessed.

"Yes, if the Contract is complete, then you and I can't be separated for a long period of time." Hellfire told, "After 6 hours passed during the separation, the Eve will experience abnormalities such as nausea, dry eyes, headaches. 18 hours later since the separation, both the Eve and Servamp will change into the Servamp's respective animal form. Then after 24 hours passed since the separation… the Eve will die."

Duo gasped in shocked, while Chibimon became more worry for their daughter.

"And I'm afraid there's more." Hellfire confessed, "If our Eve feels unsure or fear our power, those feelings will overflow within our mind. Thus, we will lose control of our own power, causing them to kill up our Eve."

"How do you stop it?" Eleanor asked.

"The only way to stop it is from outside interference. For instance, attacking the Servamp several times until the Servamp calms down or freeing the Eve from the Servamp's grasp." Hellfire enlightened.

"I want to make a Contract with you, please." Eleanor confirmed, shocking her dads and the Servamp, "I want to be your Eve."

"A-Are you s-sure?" Chibimon asked with a stutter.

"Yes." Eleanor nodded.

"But you could die." Chibimon added.

"I know." Eleanor said, "But that voice in my head is telling to make a Contract with Hellfire. So far, that voice hasn't me let down and I'm gonna trust it."

"If you mind is set on it, then we'll do it now." Hellfire said, calmly before turning into his dragon form, "First give me a name."

"Ignis!" Eleanor called out, feeling something in the air.

"Next is to give me something that signifies our Contract." Hellfire continued.

Soon, Eleanor grabbed something from her backpack, showing a ninja headband with a symbol of the dragon wing on it. She used a sizing spell and then tied it around his left arm. Then Ignis turns back into his Human form with his Contract Item on his left arm.

"Now say my name again." Hellfire told.

"Ignis!" Eleanor called out again.

Soon, a ring appeared around Hellfire's neck and Eleanor's left wrist, then the two connected.

"Now I have to drink your blood." Hellfire said, "This will hurt for a moment."

Eleanor nodded and held up her left arm. Hellfire then sank his fangs into her arm, drinking some of her blood. Suddenly the glowing line that connected them, became a chain. The chain started at her left wrist and ended at his neck.

"The Contract is complete." Hellfire now Ignis said, "You are now my Eve. Now I'll protect you till the ends of time."

The following day, Ignis moved into a house next door to them to be close to his Eve.


	3. Meeting Other Half - 12

**Summary: This is about the time when Eleanor meets her past life, Ayame in her Soul Room.**

_**Meeting Other Half**_

_**Eleanor: Age – 12  
Pidge: Age – 12  
Matthew: Age – 14**_

It was another peaceful night in the house of the DigiDestined of Harmony, Eleanor Hoshi Holt who was sleeping soundly.

**Eleanor's Soul Room**

Eleanor starting to open her eyes and suddenly found herself in a place she doesn't know. She was in a long room filled with pictures of all of the people she knew and loved, stuffed animals, art supplies, soccer balls and goalie nets. The walls were painted every color of the rainbow and the ceiling were held up by strong pillars made of diamond.

"Where am I?" Eleanor asked herself.

"This is your Soul Room, Eleanor." A voice answered.

Eleanor looks to her left, to see a girl her age and was the spitting image of her, only she wore all black and had gold eyes.

"W-Who are you!?" Eleanor asked.

"My name is Ayame." The other fox-girl answered, "You could say that I'm you and you are me."

"So, like a past life?" Eleanor asked.

"You catch on quickly." Ayame commented, "Glad that you're my current life, must because of the time you've spent with the DigiDestined."

"Thanks… I think." Eleanor mumbled, "Anyway, where are we?"

"This is your Soul Room." Ayame answered.

"Soul Room?" Eleanor question, confused.

"Yes, it's a special place in your soul that reflects who you are." Ayame explained, "The diamond pillars mean that you are very strong. The collection of colors means that you're a complex person and hard to figure out. The stuffed animals show that you still have innocence. The art supplies mean that you're very artistic and love to create. All the soccer equipment shows that you're very athletic and love working out and pushing her limits in order to reach your goals. And the pictures…they're the people that you love care about, even some that aren't Human."

"That reminds me, do you have a Soul Room too?" Eleanor asked making Ayame look at her in confusion.

"You live here too, so shouldn't you have your own room or someplace where you've been hiding this entire time?" Eleanor asked.

The other fox-girl stood up and walked over to where a gold door with black roses. She then opened it up to reveal her own Soul room.

Eleanor walked inside of the navy colored room to see that the ceiling was being held up by diamond pillars while there was a sword in a stone in the corner along with pictures of Ayame's father and a woman.

She was beautiful.

She had wavy maroon hair with fox-like ears and tail with slightly tanned skin, violet eyes in them and her ruby lips were pulled up into a kind smile.

"That's your mother?" Eleanor asked, staring at the woman in awe.

"Yes." Ayame enlightened, "My uncle was the Supreme King, while my mother was his trusted knight, despite being a princess."

"Wow, so it's like we're all connected." Eleanor said in awe.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ayame said, looking up, "Its almost time for you to wake up, we can talk another time."

"Okay." Eleanor smiled, "Hope I see you again!"

Suddenly, Eleanor wakes up, finding herself back in her bedroom. She finds Ignis and V-mon in their own little beds.

"Well I guess you do learn more about yourself overnight." Eleanor commented, waking up Ignis and V-mon.

"What do you mean, Ella?" V-mon asked as Ignis just squawked in confusion.

"It's a long story." Eleanor answered, "Come on, Mama is making pancakes."

So, Eleanor got out of bed with V-mon trailing after her.


	4. Reunited - 12

_**Summary: As Eleanor was in the park. As she was drawing in her new sketch book, she met two people from her past who she through she would never see again.**_

_**Reunited**_

_**Eleanor: Age – 12  
Pidge: Age – 12  
Matthew: Age – 14**_

Eleanor was enjoying her time in the park, while her dads were working. Ignis and Chibimon were sleeping on her lap. Luckily, she got a new sketch book and other drawing materials for the anniversary of the day the Holts adopted her.

Deep down, Eleanor misses Kai and Tala every day. Whenever she gets the chance, she'll watch a Beyblade tournament that took place in Texas, hoping to see one of them there.

Anyway, as she was drawing, she felt vibrations from her feet of two people walking towards her.

"It can't be, Loba/Sestra?" two voices of familiar people said from behind.

Eleanor gasped as she stood up and turn around. Her eyes widen as she saw Kai and Tala, both 13.

"Phoenix? Wolf?" Eleanor asked with hope.

They both got over their shock, smile and nodded. Eleanor soon ran to the two and hugged them, while the two boys hugged them back.

"We thought you were dead when the guards couldn't find you." Tala said with a true smile.

"How'd escape to Texas? How come your appearance is different?" Kai asked her.

"You guys might want to sit down." Eleanor said with a serious look.

They both nod as they both sat down on either side of her. Eleanor took a deep breath and explained to them about all that's happen.

"Some story." Kai commented, "At least they won't find you."

"It might be for the best like that." Tala agreed, "Stay in that form and don't change back to your real form."

"Right." Eleanor nodded.

After hanging out with them for the day and showing them around. Before the two left, Eleanor gave them her number.

Then the two left heading back to their hotel. As they left Eleanor felt more at peace, knowing that her childhood friends were alright.

But she also felt more…free.


	5. A Bloody Problem - 12

_**Summary: As Eleanor wakes up, she finds a surprise in her bed that frightens her.**_

_**A Bloody Problem**_

_**Eleanor: Age – 12  
Pidge: Age – 12  
Matthew: Age – 14**_

The sun rose over Texas, the sunlight gazing into homes of many of the people living here in the city.

It was another beautiful day with the sun shining, the birds singing as they flew gaily in the blue sky.

It seems that it was going to be another wonderful day for everyone in the city.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" a certain Hybrid screamed.

…On second thought maybe.

The loud scream had made everyone in the kitchen jump in shock and looked to the room that happened to be Eleanor's room.

They all swiftly stood up and ran to the fox-girl's room, thinking of what could've made the Child of Harmony scream in terror like that.

Did Eleanor have another nightmare?

Sam threw the door in front of him open with the others entering and were startled to see the light brown-haired fox-girl sitting on the bed, staring at a spot that were wide, and filled with confusion and fear.

"Ella/Elle?" everyone called out to the younger fox-girl.

Chibimon was seated by their Human's side, looking very worried about her.

"Ella, tell us what's wrong?" Sam asked as he walks over to his daughter.

Eleanor looked up at her Daddy and the others with tears in her eyes.

"I can't explain it." the Child of Harmony sobbed.

"Why not?" Matthew asked confused.

Eleanor squeezed her eyes shut tightly and pointed down at the sheets, they all looked and saw a bit of red that was dirtying her sheets and everyone's eyes widened in confusion as Pidge and Colleen nodded understanding as they smiled at her.

"You got your period." Colleen said.

Eleanor groaned and picked up her pillow, putting it on her face and screamed into it, letting her frustrations out.

Pidge shook her head in amusement and slight sympathy.

Finding yourself bleeding wasn't something you would want to happen to you when you wake up in the morning.

Everyone was standing in confusion with a worried look.

"It's something that only happens to girls when they reach a certain age." Colleen explained.

"That means…" Matthew ask trailing off

"Ella is becoming a woman." Pidge said.

Eleanor just groaned again and threw herself on the bed, not feeling very excited about this.

For pity sakes, she had her first period!

If she remembers correctly that means her body was at a point in life where it was able to produce children.

The fact that Eleanor wasn't panicking or having another huge melt down was a miracle.

**A Few Hours Later**

Eleanor's day gotten worse and the only way that the young fox-child could think to make herself feel better and that was to curl up in bed and just sleep the entire day.

Colleen thought that it would be best if Eleanor stayed home for the week. So, Colleen sat down with her and gave her _the talk_ and it was embarrassing about it and blushed red deep.

Plus gotten pain in her stomach and lower back was also a little sore but was more annoying than painful and it really upset her.

Colleen then told her how to wear tampons and the Child of Harmony almost fainted after the explanation and refused to wear them, so the brunette woman drew her bath and told her to relax in there while she went out to get her some pads to wear instead and some sweets.

Before she left, Colleen gave her some pain killers to help her with her pain, but Eleanor was feeling depressed and if someone ever said the wrong words to her (*cough* Matthew *cough*), she would burst into tears.

**2 Hours Later**

Eleanor heard talking through her sleepy mind as she slowly began to wake up from her long sleep.

"I think she's waking up." Came a female voice when the person saw Eleanor's ears twitch.

It was obviously Mama without a doubt.

"That's good, she really freaked out about that." came a male's voice that was slightly worry.

That was Daddy.

"I can't even imagine what she must be going through. I hate that she has to go through this." Matthew said sadly.

"Should we tell our friends about this?" Pidge asked.

"Maybe that would be for the best." Sam agreed, "Just to be on the safe side."

"We'll do that tomorrow, when she's feeling better." Colleen said.

"Please… keep it down." Eleanor muttered as her eyes fluttered open to see that Sam was standing by her bed, but he kneeled down when he helped the younger fox-girl sit up.

Sam then sat on the bed, Chibimon sitting on her lap, smiling at her partner.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked in worry.

"A bit better, but if I start crying, do me a favor and just slap me." Eleanor said making them laugh a bit.

"So, what's it like?" Matthew asked curious.

"Feels funny and always got to go the bathroom constantly." Eleanor pouted as the everyone hugged her, giving her, some comfort and she accepted it.

**The Next Day, In the Digital World**

Eleanor was glaring at her friend, watching the Child of Courage, Tai laughing at her new problem and wasn't the only one glaring.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Sora yelled smacking him upside the head, making the brunette yelp in pain.

"Really, Tai, I expected better from you." Matt scolded his best friend.

"Sorry, it's hard that one of my friends is going through all of this. I feel like that I should be freaking out when I think about all the stuff that she's going through and feel terrible about it." Tai said looking down in shame.

"Instead of freaking out, you laugh to replace it." Cody said.

"As long as you don't find this funny, then I'm good." Eleanor said understanding now.

Tai gave her a smile, relief in his coffee brown eyes.

"OK, but now what do about Ella' problem?" TK asked getting back to the problem at hand.

Eleanor nodded as she nibbled at the chocolate that her Mama bought her.

She found out that sweets helped keep her calm, but lollypops worked better than the chocolates, but she'll take what she could get.

"How about on 'those' days, Ella would just stay home." Joe suggested, "That way she doesn't murder anyone."

"I'm afraid that we got more problems." Ignis confessed.

Since the day they made a Contract, Eleanor told them about everything but her childhood from the abbey. So, far the only family members her who about Ignis is Pidge and Matthew

Luckily, they all accepted her and that made her at ease.

"What's that?" Eleanor asked, confused.

"Since you have Demon blood, Periods means that you could start your heat soon." Ignis explained.

"So, that means that Ella can be pregnant." Yolei asked.

"That's correct." Ignis nodded, "Usually older Demon would take advantage of that. So, we have to be really careful about this."

Everyone remained quiet and focused their gaze on the Child of Harmony, who looked like she had paler than usual; her chocolate bar fallen from her hands when Ignis told her the news.

But if that were true, then that meant that her life just got more confusing.

She threw her head back.

"My life SUCKS!" Eleanor roared.


	6. Meeting the Head Huntmans - 13

_**Summary: This is the time when Eleanor meets Sho, the Head Huntsman of the Hunter Organization. **_

_**Meeting the Head Huntsman  
Eleanor: Age – 13  
Pidge: Age – 13  
Matthew: Age – 15**_

Jumping over the rooftops in Texas was Eleanor Hoshi Holt and on her shoulders were her Servamp, Ignis and V-mon.

Eleanor and Ignis were going some errands for her parents. As the two were heading back, Eleanor start to get a bad vibe. So, Eleanor starts to run towards the bad vibe and found the source of the bad vibe.

There was a boy her age with spiky black hair with matching fox ears and tail, pale skin, and amber eyes wielding a strange weapon and fighting some kind of monster.

"He needs help!" Eleanor said as she jumps down.

"Shouldn't call your parents?" Ignis asked.

"No time!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Once Eleanor was on the ground, she runs to help the fox-boy. At that moment she felt her body become stronger, a strong pulse ran through her body. Then her eyes glowed red, her pupils become thinner and her hair turn violet.

The Child of Harmony became faster than ever before, fighting the monster with ease. A strange mark appeared on her left arm. The mark looked like crimson dragon. She then summoned flames matching her now blue eyes, burning it. Once the monster was completely burned, it turns to ashes and blowing away in the wind.

Once the monster was destroyed, her eyes and hair returned to their normal colors that she uses. But the glowing mark on her left arm dies down and is now there on her left permanently.

"What did I just do?" Eleanor said, shaking while looking at her hands seeing soot.

"Who are you?" the fox-boy asked.

Eleanor looks his way, feeling fear slowly fill her head. Afraid of what will happen, she used her Demon speed and took off. She heard the fox-boy called out to her but ignored it. She stopped by a water fountain to wash the soot off her hands.

Once she made it home, she threw the door open and then closed it shut. The loud bang caused everyone to jumped out of the living room. Everyone then saw a frighten and shaking Eleanor.

"Elle, what happen?" Pidge asked, worry, seeing Eleanor shake.

"It's nothing, a dog spooked me when he barked." Eleanor lied.

Luckily, her parents brought it, but know that Pidge and Matthew didn't.

After eating dinner, everyone went to their bedrooms for the night. There Eleanor explained to her brother and sister about what happened.

The two promised not to tell their parents about it.

The older siblings soon became more determined to protect their fragile younger sister. Soon, Saturday morning, Eleanor was sitting under a tree in the forest working on a drawing.

"Come out I know you're there." Eleanor said without looking up.

At that moment, a man in his late twenties. He had brown hair, tanned skin, gold eyes, and brown fox-like ears and tail. The man was wearing a blue plaid shirt which had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, jeans and sneakers. With him was a boy Eleanor's age with spiky black hair, fair skin, gold eyes, and fox features. He was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket, black jeans, and matching boots.

"Are you Eleanor Holt?" the fox-man asked.

"Yes…" the Hybrid trailed off.

"My name is Sho Hikari and this is my son, Vanitas." The fox-man introduced, "I have questions that I would like to ask you."

"Sure…" Eleanor said, wary.

Eleanor's honey brown eyes widen at the fox-boy, remembering him.

"You're that fox-boy that was fighting the monster!" Eleanor barked.

"And you're the fox-girl who killed the Akuma with no weapon." The fox-boy droned.

"What do you want?" Eleanor growled.

"The fact that you were able to kill an Akuma _without _a weapon and just using your flames." Sho explained, "That's a rare factor, not every Demon could do that."

"So?" V-mon stepped in, "She's special, we all know that."

"You don't even the first thing about Demons, do you?" Vanitas asked.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Eleanor howled.

Soon, Vanitas and Eleanor were growling at each other, showing their fangs. Their hair standing out as they growl.

"This just interesting." Sho commented.

"What's that mean!?" V-mon demanded.

"Vanitas, that's enough." Sho said, calming Vanitas down, "Allow me to explain, Eleanor is actually an Alpha Demon."

"Alpha?" Ignis asked, shocked.

"So, it means that she could lead her own pack." Sho nodded, "But it also seems that there's more to her than meets the eye."

"What do you know?" Eleanor challenged.

"From what I've gather, you don't do well with contact." Sho told as Eleanor flinched, "You also always wear long sleeves and pants, even when it's hot. If you don't have any long sleeves, you wear hoodies."

"What's that got to do with that?" Eleanor glared.

The two dragons looked confused as they watched them.

"You also have a light Russian accent." Sho continued, "The reason why you're always cover yourself, is because that you're covering something. Something that you don't want _anyone_ to see."

Eleanor looked up quickly at the fox-man with shock.

"And you also to have a fear of people, but a select few." Sho added, looking at her partners, "Plus, you hate doctors."

As they listen to this, they both agree that everything that the man was saying was true.

"I'm guessing that you have scars all over your body." Sho guessed, "Along with those scars are markings that were forced onto you."

Soon, Eleanor started shaking, fearing that her secret was coming to light.

"Eleanor…" Sho trailed off, "Before meeting the Holt family, you were at Balkov Abbey located in Moscow, Russian?"

Subconsciously, Eleanor let out a shocked gasp, gaining the dragons' attention. They all could see Eleanor shaking like a leaf and silent.

"I'm right, am I?" Sho asked, grimly.

Eleanor soon, tried to find the right words to use, but instead nodded.

"I was afraid of that." Sho sighed, "I'm sorry for bringing up horrible memories, Eleanor."

"Hang on, what's Balkov Abbey?!" Ignis asked.

"Yeah and what's it got to do with Ella!?" V-mon questioned next.

They both looked at Eleanor, seeing her bangs covering her eyes as she grits her teeth together.

"They did many horrible deeds. From kidnapping children at birth, killing their parents, and experimenting on them until they died." Sho frowned.

Ignis's eyes widen at the news, he looks at his Eve. She's been through so much worse than him.

"I would to take you back to HQ." Sho said, "We need to know about your experience, so that we could have proof of this."

"But-" Ignis began.

"I'll do it." Eleanor spoke up, "I'll answer any questions you want."

"But, why!?" V-mon asked, crying, "Why would you agree to this."

"I never got that closure, but for those who died or are still alive they need that closure also." Eleanor confessed

"You know other survivors?" Ignis asked, shocked.

"Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian." The Child of Harmony answered, "They helped me escaped and you can figure out the rest."

"Can you get in touch with one of them?" Vanitas asked.

"Only Kai at the moment." The fox-girl said, sadly, "The others are in Russia."

"Call him and tell him what happen." Sho said.

"Here's the thing, I don't call them by phone?" Eleanor corrected as her ears drooped.

"What do you mean?" Vanitas asked.

"You have a Mental Link with them?" Sho asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Eleanor said, wanting to hide.

"To have a Mental Link with five people, that's rare." Sho gasped.

"What's a Mental Link?" V-mon asked.

"It means that they talk to one another via their mind." Vanitas explained, "No matter the distance, they'll always be connected to one another. It'll only work if they have strong bond."

"You really must be powerful if you have a Mental Link with five people." Sho said, shocked, "If you don't mind asking me, you were born with your ears and tail."

"I guess, I had them for as long as I can remember." Eleanor answered with a nod.

"You're an Early Bloomer." Sho gasped.

"A what?" V-mon asked.

"It's a very rare trait that happens to some Demons." Vanitas enlighten as he pointed towards his fox ears and tail, "Instead of waiting for their ears and tail to grow, they're born with them. They also get their powers at a young age. But their Heat Cycle will be mess up. For example, mine grew three months ago."

"I have to head home now." Eleanor said, "But I'll come to HQ next Saturday."

"Alright." Sho nodded.

And true to her word, Eleanor, V-mon and Ignis came to HQ. She answered any questions and did tests. Due to her powerful abilities, Sho gave her the choice to become an Elite Huntress with no trials.

So, she agreed and that's how the Elite Huntress, Twilight was born.


End file.
